Now Or Never
by evilmoose
Summary: Kagome is leaving the Feudal Era for good, but InuYasha has yet to tell her how he feels. Inu x Kag OneShot.


Authors Note: Hey all! Yes, I changed my pen name. It was Deadly Silent. But anyways! On with my new fanfiction! It has been forever since I've written anything new, so I decided to get on it. I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are owned by the awesome Rumiko Takahashi. And the wonderful song "Now or Never" is owned by Josh Groban.

**Now Or Never**

**-----**

"You...you're what?"

It seemed as though his golden yellow eyes were bulging out of his head, and his mouth hung down in an awed fashion as he tried to process the words that had come out of her mouth. He had heard them before, but only when she was angry. Now it was different.

Her eyes were glazed over, filled with tears, and her head hung low. As she spoke, her words were broken and barely audible, but his impeccable hearing allowed him to hear it all.

"InuYasha...I'm...I'm leaving tomorrow. To go back home."

**I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time  
How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows**

InuYasha looked away for a fleeting moment, just long enough to fight back his own tears. He did not want to show Kagome any weakness on his part. When he turned back to face her, Kagome was starting to walk away.

"Kagome, wait!"

He chased after her, and came to a halt mere inches from her tear-stained face. Kagome could barely see him through her tears. He was just a blur. She turned her head sideways, looking out among the trees.

"There is nothing else to say InuYasha. The shards are collected, and Naraku is gone. You don't need me here anymore. I have to catch up with school, and friends."

Kagome did not even dare to look back at him, knowing that if she did she would never want to leave. He stared at the side of her face. There was nothing he could do to stop her, he knew that much. Without so much as a sigh, he sat down in front of her and crossed his arms.

InuYasha, being hard headed and stubborn, refused to let her leave at this moment.

"_I..I have to let her know. I will have no other chance._" He thought.

**And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never**

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, this time with a different softness in his eyes. It almost seemed like he was about to cry. She bent her knees and silently looked at him.

"Kagome...please..just sit and talk to me." He whispered, averting his eyes towards the ground. Kagome nodded and sat down before him, watching as his walls fell all around him. She felt so helpless, knowing that there was not much she could do.

_I want to tell him..I have to let him know. If I will not be seeing him again, it will not matter whether he knows or not._

As she fought with her emotions and thoughts, InuYasha was doing the same. The silence was slowly bringing them in, and the moon began to disappear behind the clouds. InuYasha bit his lip.

**Sweeping eggshells still at 3 A.M.  
We're trying far too hard  
The tattered thought balloons above our heads  
Sinking in the weight of all we need to say  
Why's and what if's have since long played out  
Left us short on happy endings**

After a long, dead silence, InuYasha looked up at Kagome. It was nearly invisible, but tears were streaming down her face, and her shoulders were shaking. Without a word he reached out and wiped them away with his thumb, and lifted her chin.

She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly, lip quivering and tears still forming. InuYasha knew then that this was not what she wanted to do. It was not a choice solely made by Kagome and Kagome alone.

"InuYasha..I.." She whispered, choking back more of her tears.

The smell of the salt was infiltrating InuYasha's nose, and it was making it hard for him to think. Watching her like this hurt him inside, and he felt so helpless. Nothing he could say would change anything.

_But..I have to...tell her._

Without hesitation, he moved in closer. She tilted her head slightly to look at him. He inhaled deeply.

_It's..It's now or never._

**And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life**

**Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never**

"Kagome..."

He could tell that her breathing became irregular, and it seemed to catch in her throat, but that did not stop him. No matter the outcome, he had to tell her.

"Yes...InuYasha?" She seemed to be sitting on the edge, awaiting with baited breath. It did not occur to her, but the more she sat there, the closer she came to InuYasha's face. He gulped hard.

"I.." He started, thinking of what to say, "I..never wanted to be your friend.." He said.

With wide eyes she looked at him, eyes filling with tears once again.

**You know that there's so much more**

As she began to cry, she attempted to stand up to run, but he stopped her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome looked at him again, this time a small smile on his lips.

_It's now or never InuYasha..._

"Kagome..I never wanted to be your friend because...because I wanted to be something more."

Suddenly the moon shone brighter than the sun, and beamed down on them iridescently. Kagome, eyes once filled with tears of sadness, were now filled with tears of joy and relief.

"Do you mean that..InuYasha?" She asked, voice cracking. With a smile he nodded, holding her closer and tighter than he had before.

"I mean every word."

And with that he captured her lips with his, releasing all of his passion that he had for her. In all his life had he never felt anything so warm, so comforting, so loving. When they released each other, Kagome looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I'll never forget you, InuYasha. You will always have my heart."

"And you will always have mine, Kagome."

**And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On our final night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never**

**------**

Authors Note: I know it was kinda short...but its a one-shot, right? And YES, InuYasha is OOC! It doesn't need pointing out. Its kinda obvious. But I hope you enjoyed, and please review to let me know what you think! No flames! That doesn't improve anyones' writing. It just makes you look stupid.


End file.
